


A volta de Nyu

by DaniTsubasa2



Category: Elfen Lied
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23736418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Após Lucy partir para enfrentar os policiais, semanas se passam sem nenhum sinal dela. De repente o velho relógio volta a funcionar e uma sombra aparece no portão.
Relationships: Kouta/Lucy (Elfen Lied)





	A volta de Nyu

**Author's Note:**

> Elfen Lied não me pertence. Pertence a Lynn Okamoto.
> 
> *Essa one shot também foi publicada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Eu estava sentado no chão de madeira de casa, apenas olhando para aquela antiga, porém muito bem conservada, caixinha de música, abertura, emitindo seu lindo som. Eu a tinha desde criança, da época que eu havia conhecido Lucy. Duas conchinhas cor-de-rosa muito parecidas estavam ali dentro. Uma delas estava quebrada. Nyu a quebrara por pensar que era algo que me fazia mal, então acabei ficando furioso com ela. Ela fugiu, me deixando desesperado, e quando a encontrei, ela tinha outra concha da mesma cor e a deu pra mim. Quase morri de preocupação com ela naquela noite. Depois da última vez com ela, talvez eu nem a visse mais, pensar nisso doía. Eu tentei impedir que ela fosse, mas ela foi mesmo assim e desapareceu na noite escura. A sensação de quando ela me beijou continuava comigo e queria muito vê-la de novo.

Mayu e Nana brincavam com Wanta na sala, enquanto Yuka estava na cozinha, devia estar preparando o almoço. Em pouco tempo estávamos sentados à mesa. Nós éramos quatro, mas Yuka sempre colocava cinco pratos, além de perceber minha tristeza, ela também queria acreditar que Nyu voltaria. A música da caixinha continuava a invadir nossos ouvidos até pouco antes de começarmos a comer. E no exato momento em que o som parou, aquele velho relógio quebrado que Nyu fizera funcionar uma vez, voltou a funcionar de novo, sem que ninguém mexesse nele. Ficamos todos assustados e apreensivos, mas já estávamos um tanto acostumados aqueles acontecimentos estranhos. O cachorrinho começou a latir bastante. Eu e Yuka nos levantamos pra ir até o portão, que era a direção que Wanta olhava. Uma sombra se destacava atrás do portão quadriculado, uma sombra muito familiar! Meu coração pulou de alegria. Era realmente ela?!

Yuka ficou apreensiva em abrir o portão, provavelmente se perguntando a mesma coisa que eu. Era Nyu ou Lucy? Pedi que Nana e Mayu levassem Wanta para dentro e andei em passos cautelosos até o portão, abrindo-o devagar. Um par cansado de olhos vermelhos me fitou.

– Kouta... – sussurrou, não me permitindo identificar se era a voz de Nyu ou de Lucy, que pareciam se misturar numa só.

Ela fraquejou e quase caiu. Eu a segurei e me abaixei, deitando-a no meu colo.

– Ei? Você está bem?!

Yuka ainda hesitava se aproximar, mas nessa hora correu para perto de nós.

– Kouta... – ela repetiu, sorrindo e me olhando docemente, dessa vez era claramente a voz infantil de Nyu.

– Nyu... – ela parecia estar bem lúcida, apesar de fraca.

– Kouta... – ela falou baixinho de novo, dessa vez começando a fechar os olhos.

– Nyu!!

– Nyu-chan!! – Yuka chamou, também tentando mantê-la acordada, mas os olhos dela fecharam-se e ela não respondeu mais.

Só então a observei melhor e vi que desta vez estavam os dois chifres faltando e não apenas um. O cabelo havia crescido um pouco. E ela estava ferida, pareciam ser tiros de raspão espalhados pelo corpo. Felizmente, poucos, nada sérios e quase que completamente cicatrizados. Realmente não podíamos ter ideia do que acontecera naquela noite, até porque Lucy nunca se ferira com balas, podia bloquear absolutamente todas. Depois que nos encontramos naquela escadaria, tivemos uma conversa e ela me beijou, indo embora em seguida. A polícia estava numa perseguição desenfreada para capturar Lucy e ela estava indo enfrentá-los, sozinha. Depois que ela me deixou sozinho na escada, eu não a vi mais.

{Flash Back}

Eu estava sentado na escadaria e senti a presença dela atrás de mim. Me levantei e vi sangue escorrendo pelo rosto dela. O chifre direito estava faltando.

– Está ferida!

– Isso não é nada.

Sentamos e começamos a conversar. Na verdade, Lucy, Nyu e a garota com quem eu brincava na infância eram a mesma pessoa.

– Eu nasci para matar humanos. Em cinco anos, a maioria das crianças que nascerem serão da minha raça. Uma vez que o mundo mudar... Você não será mais capaz de viver aqui. Você inesperadamente apareceu na minha frente, neste inferno. Foi como um sonho passageiro – ela fechou os olhos com um leve sorriso no rosto.

Ela confessou querer se desculpar comigo desde o dia em que tínhamos nos reencontrado e enterrou o rosto nas mãos, deitando a cabeça nos joelhos, tremendo.

– Eu suportei tudo só por esse motivo. Eu me mantive viva.

Ela se ergueu e olhou pra mim com os olhos tristes e cheios de lágrimas, e chorou, levantando-se em seguida e olhando a paisagem ao longe, começando a andar para partir.

– Não vá!!! – Eu a agarrei por trás, deixando-a surpresa.

– Por quê?! Eu matei sua família...

– Eu não sei! Eu nunca vou te perdoar! – Ela fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar aquelas lembranças horríveis – Mas... Mas... Se você matar mais alguém novamente, eu... Irei com certeza... Sempre... Me arrepender. Aquela garota triste... De quando éramos crianças... A Nyu também... Eu as amo.

– Kouta... – ela falou, pondo as mãos em meu braço que a segurava, por um tempo parecendo decidir se me afastaria ou não.

Ela se virou pra mim e pôs as mãos atrás do meu pescoço, se aproximando, e me beijou. Fui pego de surpresa e não soube bem como reagir. Enquanto lembranças da nossa infância juntos vinham à minha mente, fechei os olhos e a beijei também.

– Por favor, esqueça de tudo – ela disse quando nos separamos e deslizou a mão suave por meu rosto - Eu só queria estar ao seu lado.

– Nyu...

– Me desculpe, por todas essas más lembranças que eu lhe causei.

– Você também... Você também... Não tem um monte de más lembranças?

Ela me olhou gentilmente e sorriu. Eu a abracei forte e chorei, sentindo os braços dela também apertarem minhas costas. Ela se aproximou mais de mim e também apertei mais o abraço. Eu não queria soltá-la de jeito nenhum. Ela se mexeu, acomodando-se melhor em mim e sorriu, derramando algumas lágrimas, como se todo o peso que carregou durante toda a sua triste e dolorosa vida como diclonius finalmente tivesse desaparecido. Em algum momento ela me soltou e se foi.

{Fim do Flash Back}

Semanas e semanas se passaram e nenhum sinal dela. E de repente ela aparecia assim em uma manhã de sábado. Será que seria a Nyu de sempre quando acordasse, dependente e falando apenas pouquíssimas palavras? Se fosse Lucy a acordar, como seriam as coisas?

– É melhor a levarmos pra dentro e cuidar desses machucados – Yuka falou, fechando o portão e me chamando de volta à realidade.

– Sim.

Eu me levantei com ela e quando entramos em casa, vimos Mayu com Wanta nos braços, em um canto mais afastado de nós e Nana, perto da porta.

– Ela está aqui.

Nana falava de Lucy.

– Mas... Aquele instinto assassino sumiu completamente.

– Instinto assassino? – Yuka ficara apreensiva de novo, mesmo Lucy nunca tendo nos atacado.

– É isso que faz a maioria de nós enlouquecer quando crescemos e acabar com tanta gente. É como ter uma alma dividida. A nossa e uma outra, que nos convence a nos vingar dos humanos. Quando ela aparece num momento de fúria podemos vê-la e até falar com ela.

– Mas... Nana-chan, como sabe disso se jamais atacou ninguém?

– Têm muitas de nós presas no laboratório. Às vezes eu podia ouvir as outras e uma delas disse isso. Foi quando descobri o que é o instinto assassino que sinto nas outras diclonius. Mas o da Lucy-san... Sumiu completamente. Mesmo assim, tenho certeza que essa dormindo no seu colo é ela.

Olhei atentamente o rosto adormecido dela. Não parecia completamente calmo, sua expressão parecia a de quem lutara até pouco antes de aparecer no portão. Parecia tensa e apreensiva.

– Talvez ela não tenha lutado só contra os policiais. Ela odiava matar as pessoas daquele jeito insano e queria morrer por isso. Deve ter lutado todas essas semanas contra isso que você falou Nana, e parece que venceu – eu sorri observando o rosto dela - Vamos cuidar dela agora – deixamos Nana na sala com Mayu e Wanta e a levamos para o quarto que ela sempre dormia.

Eu a deitei no futon. Yuka foi buscar água e remédios para cuidarmos dos ferimentos. Quando terminamos, Yuka saiu para guardar as coisas e me deixou sozinho com ela. Puxei as cobertas sobre Nyu e ela se encolheu, abrindo um sorriso enquanto dormia, seu rosto agora completamente relaxado. Nenhum de nós tinha a mínima ideia de como ela seria quando despertasse, mas era um alívio tê-la de volta. Eu me abaixei e beijei seu rosto.

– Não se preocupe, estarei sempre com você – sorri também, enquanto afagava o rosto dela e a observava dormir.

FIM


End file.
